Hyuuga Naruto
by GreyAl
Summary: What if Naruto had been born into the Hyuuga clan? Naruto has a different fighting style and life. Bad summary but please read.
1. Chapter 1

Hyuuga Naruto 

The Kyuubi thrashed the buildings a swipe of its tail would kill a thousand. A blonde came up upon a great toad and said " Well Gamabunta this is gonna be our last time together." " Why Arashi, why?" the giant toad spoke in a gruff voice. " The Hokage must give his life for his people and village." With that the man went throught some seals while the giant demon fox lashed out with is tails giving Gamabunta a new scar on his eye. The blonde man said "It is done." A ghost appeared, the very definition of "scary". With that the fox let out a roar that could be heard for miles. Then, that's when everyone noticed the white eyed, blonde child that the hokage was carrying. The baby let out a cry of pain and fell unconscious. Whisker marks grew upon his face. That's when the grown spoke up, "I'm… 'cough' sorry." With that he fell dead. The giant caught him and laid the two blondes on the ground. With that he disappeared.

Naruto looked up from his bed and yawned. _Well its my first day at the academy, better not be late Outosan will be in his so called_ angry modes. The boy then left for breakfast, almost late. He ate silently while his father spoke up. "Hinata, Naruto. As you know it is your first day at the academy. I would like to give you something before you go." He then pulled out a pouch and large box. " For you both official Hyuuga robes. With that opened the large box and handed Hinata and Naruto a set of robes. "Also a pair of katana for you Naruto, Hinata healing herbs." He gave them their respective gifts. Now off you go!" The two youth rushed out of the breakfast room and the blonde said "Oi! Hinata wanna race?" " Hai."

Academy Building

"Beat ya Hinata" The blonde chimed. "….enge no jutsu theory is that when charkra is molded around the body it creates a different appearance for the user." Iruka's voice droned. When Hinata and Naruto walked in Iruka said " Your late… ." The two white eyed siblings took their seats. " Well because of your tardiness we will have to review the history of Kohona and it's founders." A large groan was heard and kids started insulting Naruto and Hinata for what they had done to them.

After they had listened to his complete borrrrrrrrringg speech Iruka finally announced that they where going to go to the sparring areas. _At long last something that doesn't have to do with a text book _Naruto thought."Ok first match is Inuzuka Kiba vs. Akimichi Chouji." The pair fought with the overconfident Kiba losing, typically now a pancake. "Next match will be Hyuuga Naruto vs. Nara Shikamaru." _Why do I get the lazy kid? _Naruto closed distance between the two of them and delivered a palm strike to the abdomen. The shadow user stumbled back, trying in vain to keep his footing. A kick to his back sent him sprawling into a tree. That was the end of it. " Winner Hyuuga Naruto." Most of the fights went on in a similar manner.

**Hyuuga Manor**

"Ahhh good job my son" said the Hyuuga clan head who embraced his son. (I don't really like him as a cold person so shut your mouths) " And you too Hinata" "I would like to show you both something that will help you in the shinobi world with learning and creating new jutsu. Here" He handed them both pieces of paper. "Huh? Whats this got to do with us?" Hinata questioned. "Concentrate your charkra into it."

Both Naruto and Hinata did this and slow effects came upon their paper…

Author's Note: Well I know it is short but I am a first time author and give me support.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Ok thank you guys for the wonderful reviews/favorites etc. I need someone to tell me what those suffixes mean like –chan –kun –sama etc. Also if possible review and give me pointers in my writing. Oh and sign up for beta reading . I'll pick the most experienced writer I find so please if your not good then don't sign up.

Hyuuga Naruto 

Naruto's paper crumpled on one half and on the other, burst into flames. "AHHH!!!" screamed Naruto as he dropped the flaming/crumpled paper."Ahhh" said Hisashi " The fire and lightning type, a common pair." The clan head looked over at Hinata whose paper was drenched and split. "Water and wind, and common one, you seem to be much more affiliated with water. Well Hinata I can teach you a few water jutsu but Naruto you will have to seek someone out. Go speak to the Hokage, he can point you in the right direction.

Hokage's Office

"Oi! Old man! My Dad told me to come here so you could show me to someone who can teach me some fire and lightning jutsu!" "Well… Ah yes, Naruto go seek out a man named Hatake Kakashi. He will be able to teach you some new jutsu." Naruto skipped out the door and eventually about an hour later found the man. "Ey! You! The one reading Icha Icha!" "Hmmmm?" said Kakashi. "The old man told me to come to you for training in lightning and fire jutsu!" _Bastard Hokage, sending kids to me for training._

"Well kid o… NO! I ain't training you little, evil, demons. Now go away I'm at the good part." _Well maybe I'm gonnna have to force him… _Naruto snatched the book form Kakashi's hands and concentrated a flame on one finger. The blonde put the flame dangerously close to the little orange book. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOKEY I'LL SAVE YOU!!!!" Kakashi said in a voice as if his friend was about to fall off a cliff. "Well, you don't teach me something, little perverted bookey gets… BURNED!!!!" "Okay okay…"

Kakashi speeded forward at a speed that rivaled the yondaime's and snatched the book form Naruto's hands.

Kakashi cheered at Naruto and in reply Naruto only smirked and pointed to the book. Orange was black and white was black. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kakashi screamed. By the time he got a suiton justu on it, he a lump of ash, and about 500 kage bunshins surrounding him. "Ok, I give." _Bunshins? He is using that against me?Heh, this kid isn't ready at all for what I'm about to give him. _Each of the "bunshins" threw a kunai and Kakashi, unlucky for him took it all. "HOLY SHIT" Kakashi screamed. "Those cant be bunshins!" Then all of the Naruto's poofed and Naruto said with a smirk, "Now do you give?" "Yes…" whimpered Kakashi, looking at all his wounds before using a healing jutsu on them. "Ok kid but I won't go easy on yah. Follow me." The two males set off to the weapons shop.

Weapons Shop 

"Hey Buki I need some weights, your weights that make someone fall down every time they move." The old man rummaged around and finally found it, little… armbands? Little thin armbands? _Well I wonder whats in store for me… _Naruto thought. Kakashi took them, touched them, and them to Naruto who fell because of the massive weight. "I didn't say I would be easy on you did I?" Kakashi asked in a voice with glee.


End file.
